hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgania
Isn't a country...but at the same time it is. Morgania exists within the shadows of his sister Ciela's (the Kingdom of Selica) Morgania's Human name is Sebastian Lucien Jones but everyone calls him Morgan or when trying to piss him of Morgania. Apperance Morgan is short for a man but normal for a teen. His growth increased the same time as his sister's. He has short dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes which are just as cold as he is. His skin is ghostly pale. He ways easy to move (or fight) in clothing such as a black t-shirt and black jeans. Around his neck he wears a bullet shell from the time he fired a gun Military Grab is unknown since the only ones who have seen it are dead. When going to world conferences with his sister he wears a suit as well. Personality Where Ciela is kind Morgan is cold. He rarely trusts anyone. When asked if he carries wepons with him, he smiles in respons. It is unknown if he really does or not. Most don't want to go near him to figure it out. He has shown little intrest in the law or anytime of rules and really only listens to his sister. He HAS shown intrest in Mafia's, Gang's, Hitmen, Gambleing dens, and well anything that is normal kept in the shadows. He is cunning as well as a gambler and is slightly unpreditable.Morgan hates staying in one place for too long. One thing that he loves more then Money, Murder, and those he is loyal to it suger and sweets which Ciela normally makes for him. Morgan goes both ways but so far has prefered guys after his last girlfriend betrayed him.That betrayal also makes him stay more in the friends with benifits instead of being a boyfriend Morgaina Nothing is really know about it other then its name since normally the spys turn traitor or die that go there. The only other thing that is know is that the disappearances from the Kingdom of Selica always end up haveing something to do with it. History Early Life Morgan was raised with Ciela but dissappeared about 10 years before her declaration of Independace and reappeared during the set of wars which happened in the first 25 years. His appearance changed the outcome dramaticly. Military Conections to Morgan have been found in nearly every major war but nothing to concreat Relationships 'Scotland' Scotland is one of the few people Morgan is close to. Morgan stays some of the times when he isn't at his sister's house. No one really understands their relationship. 'Russia' One of Morgan's Exs. Russia seems to still have feelings for him. But Morgan dislikes being near him since last time he kidnapped him. Morgan has a feeling Stalking runs in there family... 'Ciela ( the Kingdom/ Queendom of Selica)' ' '''Morgan enjoys spending time with his sister and eating the sweets she bakes. He acts like a bodyguard for her to keep her safe from France and other Pervs the only reason Morgan hasn't killed France is because of a promise he made to Canada. 'Canada' One of the few people which don't tick him off with about every third word they say (America).He can also see Canada which makes him happy but at the same time Canada is slightly scared of him because of the rumors he has heard from his brother America 'America''' Plain and simple Morgan hates him. Not only does America call him Morgania he acts like a idiot and call himself a Hero all the time. The only keeping Morgan from " Getting rid" of the pest is the fact it would make his sister mad at him and make her cry. Category:Secret Scocietys/Country Category:Male